1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement of optical elements and, more particularly, to an arrangement structure on a substrate of light emitting elements for generating infrared beams of the form of a matrix and/or light receiving elements to enable inputting into a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the arrangement of optical elements of this kind is like that illustrated in FIG. 4. That is, in FIG. 4, reference numeral 1 indicates a substrate, on this substrate 1 optical elements 2, 2, . . . , such as LEDs and/or phototransistors, being arranged at a certain spacing.
However, according to such a structure, the resolving power of a screen has a limit, and even if a gap is removed as shown in FIG. 5 and the optical elements 2 are arranged mutually closely so as to abut one upon another, since each has a size H not smaller than a certain dimension depending upon its configuration, this size H finally became the limit of resolving power. In view of this limit, it was hardly possible to answer the demand, arising recently, that the optical elements should be usable as an input means for drawing pictures or illustrations, other than a simple data input means, and a smooth curve could not be obtained.